The Warlock of the Empire
by AZ23AJ
Summary: No Summary yet. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Enter Warlock**

**AN: Inspired by Hogwarts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style) - Chapter 34 and Code Geass: Julius of the Empire by ShinKir0.**

**Control by Halsey**

If the Second Princess and Prime Minister of Area 11 (Japan) was honest with one thing is the news she got a few seconds ago started to concern her. Cornelia li Britannia had gotten word that the Second Knight of the Round was coming to the area to observe the infrastructure here as a way to have a break from combat. He's doing this after completing his mission, in Europe no less, definitely terrified her.

Cornelia sighed as she knows all about the identity of this legendary knight and it was her little brother, Hadrian li Britannia the Warlock of the Empire. A smile formed on her lips as she saw a photo of her, Euphemia, and Hadrian during their childhood playing in the garden. She enjoyed these moments which were some of the happiest moments of her life. She always wanted to protect her family and that she drives to be strong. Stronger than anyone.

While protecting Euphemia was going well for her, Hadrian was more independent of Cornelia's protection. He was always unique and displayed a sense of maturity that seemed to make him wise beyond his years. He has grown to be a great man. Now he is the Second Knight, has his army faction, spy network, and has been regularly called the Warlock of the Empire. As proud as she may be of him, she is scared of him. He is the best Knightmare pilot in the Empire. Only a few rival him in terms of abilities. He rose within the ranks of the military and an excellent chess master.

Cornelia hadn't seen Hadrian for some time now and it would be great to see him again as would Euphemia. They would love to spend more time with him like the old days and one can hope that they will enjoy themselves before something worse happens.

**Landing Platform**

Cornelia with her loyal subordinates, General Andreas Darlton and her Knight Gilbert G.P Guilford with a handful of soldiers to greet the prince.

"Have you met Prince Hadrian, Darlton?" Guilford asked starting the talk to pass the time as her highness was dead set on meeting her brother.

The Knight had met the prince dozens of times and wondered if the general had as well. He will admit that Hadrian's pilot skills matched Cornelia's, maybe surpassed her.

"Yes, quite a lot when he was my student in the military academy. My daughter is his second in command of his knights. And he just made her his knight a few months ago last I talked to them," Darlton answered being proud of his daughter rising through the ranks as his adopted sons did as well.

"That's interesting," The Knight said, remembering that the Prince is the founder and commander of the infamous Fenrir Knights.

"Indeed it is," The General said.

Soon enough, the Imperial transport comes in for a landing and lands on the platform. The hatch opens having troopers coming out and in position for their leader to come. They all wore a black uniform with the military crest on their backs of the Britannian military in gold and on the front a howling wolf to the moon in silver. They are the Fenrir Knights, having them salute as their commander comes down.

The young man at the age of sixteen continued to walk down the hatch, having a majestic aura surrounding and accompanying his presence. He was dressed in a black and gold outfit, having the military crest on the black in gold and front a wolf in silver. His black and gold jacket, it's the fabric being white on the inside and split into two pieces of cloth at the waist while it had an extension of a semi-hood at the neck area. It had a golden chain across the chest to keep the outfit together. His shoulders had golden frills and along his back span a long black cape, the silk fabric of which was red on the inside with the golden crest of Britannia engraved on the back of it. He also wore black gloves with golden designs on the wrists. His outfit had gold rectangles on his stomach area, knees, and boots, as well as a loosely fitted black belt.

He had dark hair and one green eye his right. The left was covered in a black and gold eye-patch with forest green crystal hanging at the end of it. This was the twelfth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, founder/leader of the Fenrir Knights, Warlock of the Empire, and Knight of Two, Hadrian li Britannia.

A smile formed on the prince's face and started to greet his older sister.

"Hello my dear sister, it has been a long time. Two to three years now if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed it has been little brother. I take it that your trip was enjoyable?" Cornelia asked her brother.

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders and said, "Tiring and ironic if I think about it. I don't like flying on planes or transports, but I love piloting a Knightmare as much I love chess."

"Indeed," Cornelia commented at that before the royal pair walked with the troopers following them. Hadrian stops and looks at his Knights.

"Men, you have your orders. Enjoy this downtime and make sure you be here at 0600. Today we wolves rest but tomorrow we go hunt. Is that understood?" Hadrian asked getting the men to nod their heads.

"Yes, your majesty!" The Fenrir Knights yelled and saluted before leaving Hadrian and his sister behind.

"How is the situation here?" Hadrian asked Cornelia.

"It's been peaceful. We did have reports of a small resistance group attacking some of our convoys though they are rarely successful" Cornelia informed him.

"Which means that they have been successful at least a few times correct?" Hadrian asks which made Cornelia sigh as a result.

"A couple at most. But nothing to really worry about," She said which made Hadrian frown at that.

"Oh dear sister, the fact that they are occasionally successful shows that the people think it's to rebel against the Empire. We must secure the peace or else everything falls. We can not allow that to happen. My knights will make sure of that," Hadrian proclaimed with conviction.

"That won't be necessary brother. I already have a plan for dealing with Zero," Cornelia said not wanting to trouble her brother with this.

Hadrian stayed quiet, thinking this over and somewhat believing that his older sister has a grand plan in motion. He stared at her for a second and started to laugh, shocking Cornelia, Guildford, and Dalton of this sudden burst of laughing.

The Warlock soon calmed down and spoke, "Very well my dear sister, I shall watch the show and see you in action. I am curious on what you have planned. But know this, if you plan doesn't work, my wolves and I will do it for you"

"Then I will not disappoint you, little brother" Cornelia said.

"You never disappointed me Cornelia. You haven't back then and I doubt you will do it now. I look forward on watching the hunt," Hadrian said with a calm which Cornelia returned

Cornelia could see changes in her brother, but in the end he was still the same boy all those years ago. Hadrian was a puppy that cares about those around him, but in battle he was a wolf that runs a pack ready to jumps it's prey and slaughter them without hesitation. Her Knight and general watched the scene could see that things are going to be interesting from now on.

**Hadrian/Harry x Harem: TBA**

**Last... Happy New Year**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Attack Cornelia **

**Royal Office - Council Meeting**

Hadrian stayed quiet and watched in deep thought on what his older sister has planned for this Zero figure. At this rate, the plan could be anything and the information on what it entails was less, to say the least. He will have to wait and see what will unfold as time moves forward. Though Hadrian has a few ideas on what Cornelia has planned.

Hadrian had plans already being set in motion. Those plans include getting his spy network set up in Japan (Area 11), have the Fenrir Knights ready for the hunts to come, see if his knight/second in command has any information about this Zero and his rebels, ensure that his Knightmare is ready for action and lastly find the time to be with his sisters like the good old days.

But first, he must deal with a council meeting with these obnoxious royal nobles. Damn vultures that want something and credit on taking down the Masked Man Zero. Such fools, but this should be interesting and amazing for the young prince to enjoy.

Hadrian soon pays attention back to the meeting and being silent like a statue. Only Cornelia, her general and knight noticed him.

"I say we wipe out those filthy Elevens, put them down like the dogs they are. That will show that the Empire is in control," One noble said.

"You may fear them but I don't. The Empire has the ultimate power and stands on top, I suggest we use it and show Area 11 the Empire's might," A prideful noble said with a smirk, getting a good number of others on board as they were Clovis' allies and didn't like Cornelia's control or Hadrian's knights

Cornelia raised an eyebrow at this, holding her hand up to stop Guildford and Dalton from talking back as her brother has something to say.

"That won't be necessary as the groups of rebels are cells that have no backbone and have no plan what so ever. They will fall like the mongrels they are but our true focus should be on this Zero. He seems to have the charisma and the intelligence to make anyone fight for his cause. He will have an army at his beck and call soon enough," Hadrian said.

"Then we should strike now and burn the area to the ground. With our numbers, we can wipe these rebels out," The noblemen said, getting everyone on side agreeing.

"Don't be so proud of yourself because of your superior numbers. It takes more than starting a fire and burning some buildings to get people in line. That sad trick had been used before in the EU and does little in terms of strategy. That only builds their hatred for the Empire. Europe will not yet fall in the years to come, but Britain shall fall once the problem here in Japan is dealt with," The dark-haired prince said.

It was no surprise that the Twelfth Prince of Britannia wants to take back the Empire's place of birth and hunt down the enemies of the Empire with one strike. It was common knowledge that he wanted this more than anything and many wondered if the prince could do what others have failed. So far, he is very close.

"Don't try to explain yourself, Hadrian. Prince or no prince, you haven't given Emperor Charles, Britain as you promised or captured Zero for the Empire's sake. Your sad dream on stomping the Britains has failed and I'll make sure you are brought forth of your failures to the-," The noble said but stopped all the sudden and felt a powerful force hitting him

Hadrian had walked forward a little with his right hand out, clenching his thumb and pointer finger in a choking matter. The noble was trying to grasp for air but couldn't get any.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Hadrian said in a monotone voice.

The nobles were scared as they felt the room get colder and colder. There was a reason to fear the prince and this was it. They all saw the foolish noble fall to the ground trying to breathe air when it was not possible.

"Enough of this! Hadrian release him!" Cornelia ordered but was a little grateful for her brother on shutting the fool up.

"As you wish," Hadrian said as he released the man from his grip and allowing the noble to breathe.

"This debate is getting nowhere. My plan on capturing Zero is in motion and when it's fulfilled, this rebellion will end before it becomes what we fear it to be." Cornelia said.

Hadrian smiled at that. Cornelia was always determined to see things through. If she thinks she can succeed, most often than not, she will. Hadrian is looking forward to the results.

**Small Time Skip**

Hadrian and Cornelia walked to an elevator with Cornelia pressing a button for it to go up to the command deck of G-1 transport.

"Interesting, on prompting someone to the rank of Warrant Officer. For that person to be Japanese no less. I'm a bit surprised my dear sister," Hadrian commented with a smirk on his face.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow and said, "It wasn't without merit. Suzuka is a fine soldier. I'm trying to win the loyalty of our people, not give the rebellion assistance in increasing their numbers."

"Noted," The dark-haired prince said.

"You should know that Officer Suzuka was with our sister for the whole day and protected her from harm," Cornelia said, shocking her brother.

"What?! Why would she need protecting if she is at one of our many safe houses? It's not like she jumps out of the window every day for some sightseeing?" Hadrian said, getting his sister to be quiet at his remark.

"She jumps out of the window for sightseeing, doesn't she?"

"Yes, yes she does."

"And she meets up with Suzuka."

"Indeed."

"Have you told her that I was here."

"I have not yet. I want to surprise her."

"Very well. I shall meet Euphemia soon. I'm curious how she will feel with me here."

Cornelia stays quiet remembering a bad memory but push it aside for the time being. She will have to talk to her brother once things calm down about the memory in question. But not now, for now, she has an important mission. To find Zero and bring him to justice for his crimes.

Soon enough the elevator stops with the pair exiting and entering the control room to oversee the whole battle taking place. Cornelia took her sat on the command throne with her Knight Guilford at her side. Darton was at the holo maps with other soldiers and started the plan in motion. Meanwhile, Hadrian leans up against the wall and just watched.

"So, we proceed now?" Darlton asked having everyone set up and ready.

"What will be the effect on production?" Cornelia asked.

"Primary sector outputs are decreased by 0.2 percent," The general answered.

"Within expectations you mean? Alright," The princess corrected getting a nod from the general and brought her attention to the men that once survived under Clovis's rule.

"All of you here participated in the Shinjuku disaster. Is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes and we're indebted to you Princess Cornelia for your mercy," One of the troopers said.

"That's not what I'm asking. Do you think the conditions are similar?" Cornelia asked, getting the troopers confused but three of them got on quickly on what she meant.

"To those in Shinjuku. Zero is a criminal with a flair for the theatrical. I've recreated the same conditions that existed in Shinjuku to draw him out. If he's the overconfident type, I predict he'll come here to try and kill me," The princess said, sharing the plan out and Hadrian was a bit impressed.

Recreate one plan that brought the fall to Clovis and see if it will happen again to her. Very risky, at least for Zero. Though Hadrian was curious if Zero is indeed overconfident. Intel suggested that he is vastly intelligent and strategic. Perhaps his continued successes made him think he's unbeatable. Such arrogance will be his downfall if that's the case. Hadrian will have to wait and see.

"Viceroy you'd risk your own life?" The trooper asked but was shut up when he saw a glare from the Warlock.

"You clearly can't see the big picture. A battle has two sides, the victor that stands on top and the loser that is broken in the ground. War is a struggle between one's pride and their life. Cornelia's plan will exploit Zero's pride and overconfidence and when he least expects, he will fall," Hadrian said.

"Well said my little brother, well said," Cornelia commented.

Hadrian smiled and watched the events take place on the holo map with Cornelia's plan being in motion. He was impressed with the battle taking place and how things were going faster than he had anticipated. The Britannian's forces had the upper hand but that changed when they walked into a trap. Their foolish pride cost them their lives. A shame really, he imagines they were good soldiers but in this line of work, people die. Grieving them will have to wait.

"Alright, that's enough child's play. Guildford, shall we depart?" Cornelia asked.

"As you wish, your highness," Guildford said with a bow and was going to join the battle.

"Wait," The prince called out as he got his phone out.

"Fenrir Knights, it's time," Hadrian said.

"As you wish your highness. Are we launching the full unit?" The solider on the other end asked.

"No, send three men from unit two and have them follow Guildford's orders if they were Cornelia's or mine. It's time for some of our wolves to hunt" The dark-haired prince answered.

"As you wish, your majesty." The soldier said as Hadrian hanged up his phone

"You have three of my Knights joining you Lord Guilford, please make the hunt enjoyable for them. They get bored very easily," Hadrian said.

"Understood, Prince Hadrian," Guildford said before taking his leave for the launch bays and meet up with the knights to join in the battle.

"I thought you said that this was my mission?" Cornelia asked.

"I did but I never said I wouldn't add some of my forces into the mix," Hadrian explained.

Cornelia just smirked at that and saw no harm in that. It will work best and give Zero a taste of the Warlock's forces. This will be interesting.

Within a few short minutes, Guildford and three Fenrir Knights had easy taken out the rebels without breaking a sweat. Some of the rebels tried to give up but were shot down. No prisoners, no mercy. A strong example must be made. Those that dare fight against the Empire shall face death.

"Is that all? Such a shame, I was hoping that Zero would show by now." Hadrian said.

"It's not over yet. Guildford, have the Fenrir Knights and yourself check all the Sutherlands. If Zero is here, then he'll either be watching the battle from afar or is in one of our forces' Knightmares," Cornelia ordered.

"At once, Your Highness," Guildford and the Fenrir Knights said over the radio and started checking the Sutherlands.

"To all forces, exit out of your Sutherlands. Failing to do so, you will be killed in the spot," The Goddess of Victory demanded but they failed to follow orders.

"Oh, it seems we have no one following orders," Hadrian said with a smirk feeling a victory was near but felt something off all a sudden and he sensed a familiar presence.

The Warlock hadn't felt this before. Not since that day. Not since the day of...

"It's Zero!" A Fenrir Knight shouted, getting everyone's attention to see Zero standing on a worn-down building and faced at G-1 transport.

"So, he shows up after all. Very well, all men fire at will." Cornelia ordered having the men on the battlefield firing at the Masked Man but missed.

Zero then leaned backward, falling off the building and got the soldiers to head out to find him but he was gone. He disappeared out of thin air.

Hadrian hummed in thought as he watched his sister ordering the men to clear out and return to base. The young prince started to think back on what he felt. He knows this presence. It was only one person he could think of.

"CC," Hadrian said with a low voice, having no one hear him.

If she was here, he must find her and talk with her. He needed answers to some questions.

But right now Hadrian wants to rest as Cornelia wants us to spend time tomorrow with Euphemia. This Zero is certainly going to be a fun opponent for the young prince. This will be fun.

**Next-Day (Morning)**

The next day, we see Cornelia and Euphemia were hanging out in the gardens in the palace. They were enjoying the crisp morning air. Cornelia was lying down on the grass using Euphemia's lap as a pillow.

"It's been a while since we got to spend time like this. It's been busy since we came here," Cornelia said as she squeezed Euphemia's sides which made her yelp in surprise.

"Desk work made you gain weight."

"Don't say that. That's just mean," Euphemia said with a pout

"I told you a long time to not eat too many sweets," A familiar voice said which made Euphemia and Cornelia look to the source.

When they did, Cornelia smiled and got off of Euphemia's lap. Euphemia, on the other hand, was stunned at seeing her brother again. She then slowly got up from the ground and stood in front of him.

"You going to stand there or you going to give your brother a hug?" Hadrian asked as he opens his arms. Euphemia then had tears fall out of her eyes and quickly jumped into his arms

"It's so good to see you," She said as Hadrian held his beloved sister as tight as possible.

"Me too, Euphemia. Me too," The dark-haired prince said with a calm and warm smile on his face as he hugged his sister.

For the rest of the morning, Hadrian, Cornelia, and Euphemia enjoyed the peace and quiet moment they have. Enjoy the moment as some things might kick up but was hard to say for the moment and anything can happen. But for now, some peace and quiet to enjoy.

**...**

**Fenrir Knights:**

**Hadrian li Britannia (Founder/Leader): Raijin -** Black and gold theme and was slightly taller than other Knightmares. Its forearms were slightly bulkier and seem like the Lancelot than other frames, the helm was samurai and wolf-like theme with ears. On each hip were two black weapons, being railguns pistols. The arms have whips that are ignited with lightning that can rip apart any Knightmares but has some trouble with Guren and Lancelot armor. A combat knife MVS hid in the right arm for close combat. It was is development but energy wings for flight ability are in works and rest TBA.

**Hermione Granger-Darlton (Second in Command):** A black and silver Gloucester with a wolf-theme.

The rest of the Units have a costume made Gloucester, Sutherland, and a few Vincent Ward in works. But all of the Knightmares have a wolf symbol on their frames and wolf them claws, making them stand out as wolves.

**...**

**Hadrian's Harem: Milly. CC. Rest in works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Warlock Strikes**

In one of the bases of the rebel forces, Hadrian and his forces were storming the place. Intel suggested that this base held stolen intel from one of the Empire's factories involving Knightmare designs. Right now a group of rebels was running around to escape with the intel. They tried to go through a door but it barely opened and the lights in the hallway were off. One of them tried to call for help as the rest of their comrades were running around.

Then the room started to get colder. This causes all of them to look behind them as they felt as though someone was there. It wasn't long until a red light shined the hallway revealing an armored individual. The rebels recognized who this was as well as his signature weapon. One of the rebels began to fire their weapons, leading the rest of them to fire their weapons.

The Warlock then used his blade to block and deflect some of their bullets back to them as he walked closer and closer. One of the rebels stopped firing and began to yell for help. The Warlock then raised his hand at one of the rebels and slammed him to the ceiling while also deflecting fire with his other hand. As he got closer, he sliced the rebel in half. After he does that, he stops bullet mid-air and pushes it back at the rebel closest to him.

The Warlock then pulled the weapons of three rebels and proceeded to kill them with ease. Another rebel runs out of ammo and charges at him. The Warlock then raises his hand, raises the rebel in the air while choking him and then slam him in the wall. The last rebel tried to give his comrade the information but the Warlock pulled him back and impaled him. He grabbed the information off of the rebel's corpse. He then turned on his comms.

"This is Alpha. Package secured. Take no prisoners," He informed his men before killing off any other rebels in his path.

"Yes, your highness!" The Fenrir Knights shouted, following their prince's orders and took no prisoners.

The Warlock and his Fenrir Knights have finished their hunt and are set on finding Zero.

**Time Skip**

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch hummed in thought, thinking back at his defeat against his older half-sister Cornelia and younger half-brother Hadrian. He should have seen it coming but he fell into a trap and his pride cost him the lives of his men. If it wasn't for CC, then things would have fallen apart very quickly and luck won't always on his side. He will need to be smarter from now on

Lelouch had gotten word from last night that Hadrian had destroyed a rebel base and stole back very important information for the Empire. He knows how dangerous Hadrian is in comparison to the rest of his family. It's only a matter of time before the Warlock and himself cross swords.

"You are overthinking again," CC said getting Lelouch out of his train of thoughts while eating some pizza.

Lelouch sighed and said, "Maybe but I won't make the same mistakes again. I should have seen it coming. Cornelia and Hadrian are not like Clovis. They have a military background and been in many battles, so that makes them dangerous opponents. Not to mention that there have been reports of Hadrian possessing abilities beyond that of mortal men. I think he has some kind of Geass but I can't be sure."

"Hadrian was one of my favorite people when I met him years ago. Now that I think about it, you and he are pretty similar," CC said as she finished her pizza. Lelouch looked at her curiously.

"It was you that gave him his power wasn't it?" Lelouch asked. CC just shrugged her shoulders

"I don't recall. But he was always different from the rest of his family. Wouldn't surprise me if he found a way to attain power just like you," CC reasoned.

Lelouch reluctantly accepted the answer as he knows that CC never reveals more than he wants. He grunts.

"In any case, I will have to kill him before he destroys my plans."

"You sure you want to kill more of your family? Your blood?" CC asked

"I have no problem fighting my blood. The new world must be built and lives will be lost along the way. Nunally is the only family I have that I will protect. Cornelia, Euphemia, and Hadrian are my enemies for they stand in my way. Doesn't matter how much I care for them. As long as they live, my plan for the future of this country and the world will end. I won't allow that to happen. No matter the cost," Lelouch said with conviction as he leaves CC to plan for his next attack.

CC smiled when he did

"Yeah. It would seem that you and Hadrian will face each other again. Both willing to make the hard choices to save the world. Two sides of the same coin. I'm very curious about who will be left standing," CC said to herself as she remembers fondly of Hadrian when he was younger.

He has become more powerful than she ever thought possible. And CC knows he can do a lot more. Hadrian's destiny was decided when he got his Geass. And CC can't wait to see what else he has in store against Lelouch and vice versa.

**Royal Palace**

In the prince's quarters, Hadrian is taking off his eye patch and showed that his left eye was not damaged. It was fine. No scar, burn marks, or anything gory. But what was unique about it was that the eye was blue and had a bird symbol in it. This was his Geass. A great power that only a few possess. He was one of them.

Hadrian took some deep breaths before covering his left eye. He was given this power by someone he cares about very much. He promised himself that he will one day find CC again and ask her why his powers feel like they are growing. Every day he was becoming more powerful than he could imagine. While he is not complaining, it just felt like he was becoming less and less human. Regardless, he uses this power to protect his family and serve the Empire.

Soon enough, a knock on the door got Hadrian's attention. This was most likely a servant.

"Enter," Hadrian said allowing a servant in

"Sorry, your highness but Princess Cornelia requests you in a meeting at once," The servant said with his head bowed.

"Very well. Tell her that I will be there shortly," The prince said as he makes himself look presentable.

Hadrian left his room and headed towards Cornelia's office to see why she wants to see him. He can't think of any reason why she would need to see him. Maybe it was important or maybe it was nothing. In any case, he is about to find out. Soon enough, the Warlock knocks on Cornelia's door and then proceeds to walk in to see Cornelia at her desk waiting for him

"Brother, good timing. I just finished the last reports of the day and would like to have a word with you" Cornelia said putting away said reports in a folder.

"Is this talk military or personal?" Hadrian asked as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Personal. A private matter to be exact." Cornelia replied as she flicked a switch that covers the window.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow and wonder what his older sister wants to talk to him about. This is becoming curious and more curious.

"It's about what happened seven years ago," Cornelia said shocking Hadrian with this kind of questioning.

"What of it?" Hadrian asked with his voice being low and dangerous

Cornelia was quiet for a second as she was thinking back on what happened that day. She wanted to talk with her brother about the tragic day when a person they cared about died. It was also a day when things began to change. None more so than Hadrian. Cornelia always wanted to know how he had attained these powers of his. Though the room started to become colder. Cornelia is a bit afraid of what her brother might do but she needs to see this through no matter how bad it ends.

"After the death of the late Empress Marianne and her children being exiled to Area 11, you have changed a lot. So much so that it scares me. You have become mature and stoic at a young age and became one of the Knights of the Round. You even acquired powers that no person should have. It's the main reason why you are called Warlock. I want to know how it is you became this way and if you are ok?" Cornelia asked with a genuine tone.

Hadrian stays quiet thinking back on the day in question. The young prince is not Marianne's child but she was like a second mother to him and her children were also his family. Hadrian is the son of Gwendolyne li Britannia, the 13th courtesan wife and Charles zi Britannia, the Emperor of the Holy Britannian. Gwendolyne also has twin daughters who just love their brother to death. So in speaking, Hadrian is actually a half brother to Cornelia and her sister but they see each other as full siblings

Gwendolyne got along great with Marianne unlike the other wives and both enjoyed their children and stepchildren. She was from Britain and a proud noble from the Black family. She could've been the head of her house but she turned it all down once she married Charles and had children.

After pushing trouble thoughts aside, Hadrian spoke, "Cornelia, my dear sister, how I got my powers is of no concern of yours or anyone else's. These powers are used for the preservation of the empire and to protect my family. If that doesn't satisfy you, then that is unfortunate but I will not tell you any more than that. And regarding Marianne's death, it was a tragedy of the greatest proportions. And I think there is more to her death than we may believe."

Cornelia was disappointed by his answer about his powers but she was more focused on his last statement

"What do you mean?" She asks

"I'm not sure but I have this feeling that her death was...unusual. I don't know why but I'm going to find out what," Hadrian said

"I don't think that's healthy Hadrian. You should move on," Cornelia said

"I will once I find proof," Hadrian said as he got up from his seat and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cornelia asks

"Meditate, it helps calm the mind. You don't need to worry about me, Cornelia. I am a Knight of the Round. We are trained to put our emotions aside to achieve our goals. And because of what I can do, I must be focused or else people die. Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity. No matter the cost. I'm prepared to pay the price if I must. Even if it means my life. Have a good night Cornelia. I shall see you tomorrow," Hadrian said to her as he leaves her office.

Cornelia just looked at her brother with worry. She is scared of who he has become and worried about his fate if he keeps going like this. Hadrian's duties are of the most important out of all of their siblings. Some say that the Emperor views him as an heir to the throne. While Hadrian cares little for the crown, it's not impossible to see him as Emperor with his outstanding record. But there is a darkness in Hadrian that he tends to keep buried unless he's on the battlefield. Cornelia can only hope that it doesn't consume him.

**Next Day**

Hadrian had his personal transport taking him around Japan for some sightseeing and relax from last night's questioning. He is not mad at Cornelia for asking but there are things that she doesn't need to know. He is aware that darkness spins inside of him and he can only calm it down with meditation or thinking about his loved ones. But when he's fighting, he unleashes his fury in the calmest of states and his power increased tenfold as a result. Hadrian is a bit afraid of what he's turning into. Some call him a demon, others an angel. But he knows that he's neither of these things and yet there seems to be a semblance of truth to them. Now he needs just needs to remind himself on what it means to be human.

Hadrian looks out at the window and saw a Britainnian school which causes him to raise an eyebrow when he looks at the name, Ashford Academy. Sounds familiar.

"Driver, stop here and go get yourself a good meal," Hadrian said having his driver stop the car and opened the door for the prince to exit.

"Shall I tell the Princesses of your trip?" The driver asked.

"If you wish. If they ask, tell them I'm taking a sightseeing trip." Hadrian said.

"Well do sir. Please enjoy your stay."

"I plan too."

Hadrian walks towards the school, making his presence known to all and the students noticed him and were in awe of him. Everyone was surprised by the prince. Many to look up to the 12th Prince with great interest while some not so much. These people were either afraid or jealous of him. Regardless, Hadrian is a legend with untold powers and holds many titles.

Everyone is wondering why he is here? A fair question to ask but the answer will be revealed shortly.

Hadrian keeps walking, not minding the students at once and didn't care what they think of him. He was just sightseeing and there's no harm in that for a good trip.

Hadrian was walking towards the school, he saw a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and a curvy figure. An attractive woman to say the least. This was someone Hadrian knew from long ago...Milly Ashford.

An old friend that he hasn't seen in a long time. As she got close, she smiled at him.

"It's an honor to have the presence of the 12th prince to our academy," Milly greets with a bow

"The honor is mine, Ms. Ashford," Hadrian said which made Milly stop bowing.

"Oh come now. We have been friends for a long time and I told you to always call me Milly," She said with a smile which made Hadrian smile.

"Very well, Milly," He said.

Hadrian and Milly soon started their walk into the academy, taking the tour and catching up which was enjoyable for them.

During the walk, Milly had to get something and left Hadrian in the hallway for a moment. Hadrian soon saw someone he never thought he will see again. A remnant of a time long past but never forgotten. He saw a little girl at the age of fifteen but with brown hair, blind and in a wheelchair. The dark-haired prince walked towards the blind girl and wanted to make sure if this girl was really who he thought it was.

Hearing someone walking to her, Nunnally turned her head to hear who was coming better and spoke, "Who's there?"

Hadrian stayed quiet and kept walking calm steps. As he got close to her, he kneeled before her and gently held her hand. This surprised her at first and then she felt the feeling of warmness with the touch.

"This warmth. I...remember this feeling. The touch of a kind, caring, and gentleman. There is only one person I know who gave off this feeling. Is...Is it you, Hadrian?" Nunnally asked with tears of happiness and gently touched his face. Hadrian had tears of his own flowing out of his eyes as he looked at Nunnally after all these years.

"I...didn't think I would see you again...Nunnally," Hadrian said with a partially broken voice as he hugged her just to make sure that this was indeed real. And the best part: It was

"Hadrian," Nunnally said happily as they both hugged each other tightly.

"Nunnally, are you ready to head back to...home," A male voice said being Lelouch as he got back and stopped his thoughts when he saw his little sister hugging someone he kneeled.

Hadrian and Nunnally soon parted ways and saw Lelouch standing before them.

"Big brother, Hadrian is here," Nunnally said.

"Big brother? Lelouch? My God it's really you" Hadrian said which made him happily hug Lelouch as well.

Lelouch had little time to react as things were happening unexpectedly. But he soon got himself together and hugged his brother back as he too missed him. Soon enough, the brothers parted ways to talk.

"It has been a long time Hadrian. What brings you to this academy?" Lelouch asked.

"I was sightseeing. Figured I observe the beauty of this area while I'm here. To think I would meet you two again after so many years is incredible. I'm so happy." Hadrian replied to them with a smile on his face.

"I see. Well perhaps this was fate then" Lelouch said

Sensing trouble thoughts from his siblings Hadrian spoke, "I won't tell anyone that you and Nunnally are alive, Lelouch. I can imagine this was done in regards with...Marianne. So until you wish to reveal yourselves, no one will know about either of you"

Lelouch smiled at his brother's remark and said, "Thank you brother."

"It would be nice meet Nelia and Euphie again," Nunnally said, hoping to meet her older sisters again.

Lelouch and Hadrian smiled at their sister when she said their petnames.

"Maybe one day, Nunnally. Maybe one day," Lelouch said, but a part of him wasn't sure yet.

"Indeed but for now worry about school and I should find Milly as I think she's looking for me," Hadrian said as he was about to leave

"Milly? Oh that's right. You two were childhood friends" Lelouch said remembering how close they were back then

"Yeah and I promised her that I will make up for lost time. So if you excuse me, I must not keep her waiting. Take care of yourselves and I hope to see you again if I'm not too busy." Hadrian said as he took his leave and felt a great sense of happiness within him.

Today was a good day but Hadrian felt a bit of unease when he got close to Lelouch. He felt different. Like he has something that makes that way. It reminded Hadrian of himself years ago when he got his Geass. Does Lelouch have a Geass too? Hadrian hopes that is not the case. But if it is true, then he wonders what power he possesses and what does he use it for?

Today is a good day indeed and more to come for the young prince.

**Pairings:**

Hadrian x Harem: Milly Ashford. CC. Nonette Enneagram. Hermione Granger-Darlton. Cecile Croomy. Alessandra Dolos. Naomi Inoue. Maria Shaing. Rest TBA

Lelouch x Kallen

Suzuka x Euphemia

Guildford x Cornelia

Ohgi x Villette

Rest TBA


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Black Knights (P:1)**

**Hadrian's Quarters**

Hadrian was meditating in his private chambers, calming his mind and focusing himself. His eyes were closed and his weapon was floating in front of him. As he meditates, he gets a vision. Often, Hadrian would get visions thanks to his powers. It allowed him to see the future or reveal hidden truths.

It would seem his current vision is related to Zero and his identity. He saw the masked man take off his helmet but the face was blurry. Hadrian had to really focus if he wanted to see his face. It wasn't easy. But as he tried the face became more and more coherent.

Soon enough, he was able to get a decent look at the face. Hadrian found it to be familiar. He could put his finger on it but he knew that Zero was related to the royal family for some reason. The only thing is that he couldn't exactly know for certain. But it was a start.

**Time Skip**

"I understand your need for sightseeing sister but please have my men as an escort. It's just a matter of safety," Hadrian said wanting to give protection to Euphemia.

"I know brother, but please allow me to do this. I understand that you and our sister want to protect me but please allow me to enjoy some time to myself," Euphemia said.

Hadrian sighed giving in to his sister since she obviously can't be convinced otherwise and smiles at her.

"Very well, but at least have this," The prince said handing his sister a pen which got her confuses.

"It's a tracking and warning pen. Once you push the top, it sends a sign to me and the G-1 transport if you are in danger. Please take it as a precaution and enjoy yourself."

"I will brother. Thank you."

The siblings hugged for a moment before parting ways.

Hadrian watched Euphemia leave for her trip to the hotel. It is a great place for sightseeing and a relatively safe place but Hadrian felt something off. He senses a bad feeling that something is going to happen. He's not sure what but he will be prepared nonetheless.

Then an idea came into mind for the young prince as he realizes that for the first time in a while, it's quiet. He figured to use this opportunity and so he walked towards the office of his older sister, knocked on the door and waited for a callback.

"Enter."

Hadrian entered seeing Cornelia working on some paperwork.

"Ah, Hadrian. This is a surprise. What brings you here?" Cornelia asked.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if we can have some tea and relax for a bit," Hadrian replied

"Hmm, I don't see why not. I'm nearly finished and then we can have some tea, brother," Cornelia said as she began finishing the last of her work so as to enjoy some time with her brother.

The pair exited out of the office and into an outdoor dinner for them to enjoy tea which the prince knows how to make great tea and special thanks to his mother on teaching him how to make tea like the way she can.

Hadrian pours some tea as his sister took her seat and enjoyed the relaxation.

"Thank you, brother," Cornelia said as she took some sips of her tea and enjoying the taste. It reminded her so much of Lady Gwendolyn's famous black tea back at the homeland.

"You're welcome, dear sister," Hadrian replied with a smile on his face as he pours himself a cup and took a seat at the table.

"I see that you have learned well from Lady Gwendolyn" The Second Princess commented.

"Well, mother made sure I was taught the basic lines of being the ideal gentleman and prince. Though I sometimes wonder if I'm doing it right," the 12th Prince said

"I think you are doing a fine job in my opinion," Cornelia said with a smile. Hadrian smiled in response as they both just relaxed and drank their relaxing beverage.

If only the peace and quiet at the very moment was eternal, then Hadrian would be free to be...well, someone else.

"How many people were placed on Euphie's security detail undercover without her knowing?" Hadrian asked after finishing his first cup of tea, know that his sister had people in place to protect their little sister.

"Two with one being Officer Suzaku on standby, just in case. How many wolves have you placed among the sheep to watch our dear sister?" Cornelia teased, knowing her brother was just protective of their sister as she was.

"One since Euphemia insisted, after my knight drag the good general and I to a book shopping during the early arrival from the UK front," Hadrian answered.

This made Cornelia remember her brother's personal knight and friend. She knows how Hermione thinks from her academy days before remembering who her Roommate was.

"Do you think she invited herself to come along instead of staying in the UK front?" Cornelia asked.

"Possibly, but knowing Hermione, she will come as soon as she can," The black-haired prince informed with a shrug of his shoulders and got a nod from his sister on that as well.

Suddenly Cornelia and Hadrian heard the voice coming being very familiar and know it well. The voice belongs to the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram, herself which the pair can tell that she barges into the office with Guilford following behind her.

Cornelia and Hadrian get up knowing the hugs that are about to come from the affectionate knight of nine.

"Nelly no time no see," Nonette said before hugging Cornelia tightly and letting her go before hugging and kissing Hadrian before he could ask who is watching the front.

Once Nonette broke the kiss apart, Hadrian blushed and calm down the heat in his cheeks.

"The Emperor's ordered me to assist her future hubby and the fronts been left in Lucardo Bathory and the Glenda Knight's hands until the talks between Schneizel and the EU are finished," Nonette informed which the royal pair agreeing to that and could see that.

"Now aside from catching up on old times, when are we going to hunt down this so-called terrorist and murder of royalty who thinks he's a savior of the people?" She asked.

"It will take a few days to find the groups that he could bonus banner but one group that has to go is to Japanese Liberation Front which could become a problem if they start working with Zero or join forces," Cornelia answered.

"The JLF would never work with Zero. He's an idealist and idealists don't like being trampled on by radical thinkers. One of them would be a corporal in the former general's ranks who may become even bigger a problem than the one leading liberation group or the five-man squad protecting him," Hadrian explained, getting the knights and princess nodding their heads on that remark.

One of Cornelia's knights came barging into the room to report and said, "Your highness, the hotel has been taken over by terrorists!"

Cornelia looks at her brother and said, "The repairmen were going to the hotel and I don't want to hear you say I told you so."

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was hoping to be wrong."

Oh, this should be good.

**Pairings:**

**Hadrian x Harem: Milly Ashford. CC. Nonette Enneagram. Hermione Granger-Darlton. Cecile Croomy. Alessandra Dolos. Naomi Inoue. Maria Shaing. Marrybell mel Britannia. Oldrin Zevon. Jeanne "Jean" Rowe. Maybe more, ideas first.**

**Lelouch x Kallen**

**Suzuka x Euphemia**

**Guildford x Cornelia**

**Ohgi x Villette**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Black Knights (Final)**

**Let the Sparks Fly by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**G-1**

Hadrian stood quiet and calm on the outside, but inside he was screaming to unleash his rage onto JLF fools for capturing the people in the hotel. Not only them but his sister Euphemia, some members from the school, and Milly. His power was pulsing with deep rage and hatred for them but he took some deep breaths and did his best to relax before unsettling the men around him. He had to control himself as his Geass was almost close to causing some havoc in the room.

Hadrian sighed and did his very best to keep himself grounded. The wolf inside was ready to hunt his prey and is struggling to be patient.

His attention was brought back on hearing the JLF's new toy, a KMF Railgun cannon, keeping their forces out of the tunnel.

How interesting.

"Unacceptable!" Cornelia roared which made everyone jump but not Guilford, Darlton, Nonette, and Hadrian.

They know why she was upset.

The Goddess of Victory then narrowed her eyes, doing her best to control herself and took some breaths. Guildford tried to calm her down but her anger wouldn't go away

Hadrian then walked towards his sister, placing a hand on her right shoulder and got her attention.

"Calm yourself, Cornelia. Rescuing the hostages and Euphie will come but taking risky actions without plans in mind would get people killed. I already have a rescue plan underway," Hadrian said which calmed Cornelia down at this and wondered what her brother has in mind.

"What do you have in mind, Hadrian?" Cornelia asked.

"General Darlton, how many troopers are on the rooftop when the hotel was taken over?" The black-haired prince asked.

"Around five men from what our men have reported before they were attacked or shot down on trying to fly in to land on the rooftop," Darlton replied, wondering where his former student was getting at which made everyone wonder the same thing as well.

"Interesting, but useful," He commented before going to the control panel and typed a few command keys that showed radio screen for a theory he was doing.

"What does my hubby have in mind, Harry?" Nonette said, hugging the prince from behind which he almost reacted but push that aside and focus.

"Well if you must know, I'm trying to gain contact with a sleeper agent that I'm hoping is on the rooftop" Hadrian informed, surprising everyone.

"How? I mean no disrespect your highness but your spy network could not have already infiltrated the JLF. Surely it has to take more time for such spies to be inside that organization" Guilford explained.

Hadrian nodded his head on that information and said, "Quite right but I'm not the one who put the sleeper agent in the JLF. Of course, I would have done that by now and my spies would have explored the group in the matter of mere days before they are hunted down like mongrels. This agent is not my own but rather someone else before his death."

This made everyone surprised and taken back on what Hadrian was mentioning.

"Clovis?" Cornelia mumble in a surprise of this.

"Yes, I found out shortly of my arrival in the area. Clovis had one Honorable Britannia take the mission with total confidentiality at the highest level. No one knows about this agent, not his Royal Guard or anyone in fact. He, on paper, doesn't exist but I found out by a certain knight of mine," Hadrian said.

"Ah, Hermione. Only she could learn such secrets" Darlton said with a small smile of his daughter on finding this information.

"Indeed, but one problem. If the sleeper agent is on the roof then the next step of the plan can take place," Hadrian remind as typed the code that only the agent can pick up in his earpiece and have the password in.

It was quite for a second as the password, Cellar door, goes to the agent who was in fact on the roof taking a smoke break. He almost dropped his cigar but kept himself together and listen to the signal. He hummed in thought before nodding his head to himself and buzzed his hidden earpiece com, informing his highness siblings that he is in.

The computer beeped, showing the information which a few could understand it. It was good that the general taught this old radio communication.

"He's in," Darlton informed, getting a sense of relief and drive for the mission that Hadrian has in mind in motion.

"Ohohoh hahaha that's my hobby, Harry!" Nonette cheered as she kissed the prince on the cheeks and lips in pure happiness, getting Hadrian to blush at her actions.

"Nonette, enough!" Hadrian shouted trying to get the happy woman off him while blushing fully at her actions.

Cornelia smiled slightly at the show between her best friend/rival and little brother. She felt great now, knowing that her brother has a plan to save their sister and hostages. The Goddess of Victory has great faith in her brother and knows that his mission won't fail due to his record saving hostages in great heights. He may be a wolf in battle but he won't drag people into battle, no civilians damage on his watch.

"Nonette please stop attacking my brother with your anticks and let him get ready for the mission," Cornelia said, stopping the show.

"You are no fun, Nelia," Nonette pouted, allowing Hadrian to finally be free.

After fixing himself, Hadrian spoke, "I will be ready shortly with three of my men. It's time to bring Euphie home."

Hadrian then leaves as his Geass shines in his eye.

**Time Skip**

We now see Hadrian wearing a black suit with a wolf mark on his chest, suiting up for the halo jump part of the mission. The silver mask was at his side as he put his custom pistol in his hip holster, lock and loaded. A grey/silver Walther P38 with a scope, bowler longer, and handle holder. He then put his crimson MVS blade in its holder on the left side of his hip and was ready for this mission.

The suit Hadrian is wearing, is a stealth suit, one that he took great time and money to be made in his R&R group specially made. The plan was to have him and his men perform a stealth entry from the roof and head down to save the people and take JLF trooper prisoner for information.

Three of his men saluted their prince as they enter the helicopter for their halo drop.

"Your highness, we just gained a call that Zero has arrived in a news van" The pilot informed.

Hadrian hummed in deep thought of this and knew that Cornelia would jump at the chance to capture Zero. But he had a plan and was going to use Zero for that. He then places his helmet on his head.

"Get Princess Cornelia on the coms for me," Hadrian said, having his voice change slightly due to the voice changer.

"Are we stopping the mission?" The pilot asked.

The prince shook his head and said, "No, we will follow the mission through. I will talk with Cornelia of a plan we could use to our edge and maybe gain some information, but our mission is saving the hostages before anything."

"Yes, your highness!" The Fenrir Knights and pilot saluted before the helicopter takes off.

Hadrian then started to listen to the talk between Zero and Cornelia

Before anything escalated, Hadrian spoke in her comms and said "Let him through. It could give us time and allow me to save the hostages without that fool finding out to cause more trouble. Also, send Warrant Officer Sukzua in to take the tunnel and crimpled the forces before destroying the pillar."

With Cornelia, she heard what her brother was saying and was in deep thought which became a big shock when Zero mentioned Euphiema.

He knows! He knows that her sister was captured due to her history of dealing hostages. She was close on pulling the trigger of her sword-gun but didn't for a few reasons and her brother spoke to her as he heard what Zero said to her.

"Don't lose yourself, sister. Just let him through, my wolves and I will save the hostages and Euphie, Suzuka deals with the tunnel, and most likely Zero will deal with the fools for doing this. Idealists hate racist thinkers," Hadrian said remembering his sister of their last talk with tea.

Cornelia understands that and will admit that her brother had a great plan in mind. Allowing them to pass can save the hostages some time to allow Hadirna to save them and deal with these racist JLF fools, but maybe Zero can be dealt with as well which was a long shot and anything can happen.

"Very well then...let him pass," Cornelia ordered, shocking a few of the men below her Knightmare but didn't voice against it and just follow orders.

As Zero and Cornelia shared one last look before going, the princess spoke, "If Euphiema is hurt in any shape or way, I will have your head Zero."

Zero would have flinched but kept himself calm and strong as underneath the mask Lelouch knows how much Cornelia will do anything to protect her younger siblings. He knows his older-half sister would protect Euphiema, Hadrian, Nunnally, and himself when they were younger which brings some hidden questions in mind but a story for another time. Now he needed to save the hostage and deal with the fool that started this.

"You have my word," Zero said as the van drove past Cornelia's Gloucester and her knights.

Cornelia then placed her right hand on her eyepiece com and spoke, "Are you in position, Hadrian?"

"Yes, we are. Our sleeper agent has dealt with the men on top with a drink and has taken them in for questioning," Hadrian replied as he stood on the rooftop with his men trying the four troopers up.

"Good, I will send Warrant Officer Suzuka in, you have five to ten minutes to get the hostages out," Cornelia said, showing some cornered in her voice.

Hadrian understood what his sister meant, nodding his head and said, "I understand and don't worry my dear sister, I will save Euphie and bring her back home. I promise."

The talk was ended by both of them as they have work to do on their ends.

**Small Time Skip**

It some time to get to the lower levels and find the hostages but lucky enough that one of the Fenrir Knights had studied the layout of the whole build just in case and now they were here.

Hadrian then hand signaled two of his men to one door while one stands at his side. He then pointed his wrist like a watch for a few seconds as he started to get ready to enter the room but not before activated the stealth suit's special ability. The whole suit started hummed before binding the light behind the users and started to cloak the whole very being for the young price to get started.

Two of the Fenrir Knights behind the other door waited for the signal to go in, no killing as their orders were to captured them for questioning. They have ways to get their targets which they are very prideful and lazy. Idiots and that will be their downfall soon enough.

Hadrian's attention was brought back when he saw a soldier snapping at classmate/fellow member of school for calling him an Eleven which he saw Milly doing her very best to calm the poor girl down.

"How about I take you three to the next room and show you who's in changed!?" The soldier shouted as he grabbed the girl by her hair who screamed in pure panic and that caused the prince to act as he had enough.

Hadrian grabbed the trooper's hand, gripping and twist it to snap in two to cause him to scream and brought everyone the attention of the man in pain. The prince then brought right fist out and drove it to the fool's face, shutting him up and knock his lights out with one punch to the face.

Everyone was shocked by what just happen but true to relief as the person decloaked and had the wolf mark on his chest, meaning he was a member of the Fenrir Knights.

The rest of the Fenrir Knights easily took out the rest of JLF troopers as well and the room was secure.

"Room secure, your highness," A Fenrir Knight said with a salute to the prince.

"Good, have the hostages move out but do it very quietly. We don't want to get the attention of the fool upstairs which most likey he is having a meeting with Zero," Hadrian ordered before looking among the group to find his sister who wore civilian clothes and was not hard to miss due to her pink hair that stood out.

The young prince walk over to Euphemia who was surprised but had an idea who it was behind the mask.

"Brother?" She asked.

"Yes, Euphie, it's me. Let's go home," He answered with his hand out which his sister took it with a second thought and was happy that her brother had come to save her and the people.

"Sir, we are all set here," A soldier said.

"Good, get going to boats that we can use to get out. And remember, keep quiet," Hadrian informed.

"Yes sir, right away."

With Milly and others who are Shirley and Nina, were shock what just happen but relief that they are saved and this nightmare can end. The blonde Ashford had an idea who was the man in changed which she smirked and was looking forward to rewarding Hadrian very much for what he had done for her and her friends.

Shirley was in relief and looked forward to going home to put this night behind.

Nina was blushing and was very relieved of her masked knight in shining armor saved her. Oh, this could be interesting.

"Hadrian, I want to go with you and see this to the end," Euphemia requested, knowing that her brother was going to deal with the man is changed.

"Out of the question, Euphie. I won't endanger your life," Hadrian said, not wanting his sister get dragged into more danger. It was enough for one night.

"Hadrian, I have to see this night through to the end," The third princess stated with her voice strong and demand to see the night end.

Hadrian stood quite, knowing that Euphemia was set into this and won't once she has her mind set on something.

He sighed and said, "Fine but stay close and keep quiet."

Euphemia smiled a little before nodding her head and listen to her brother.

Hadrian smiled a little underneath his mask before taking his sister upstairs and know where the so-call control was located.

"Stay close," Hadrian whispered, having Ephiemia stay close as the young prince sensed something wrong here, very wrong.

Hadrian tried to sense the lieutenant colonel and his men but sensed something else, a Geass user which seems very familiar to him. As he tried to look at it, it would change at the last second. Someone was having a meeting with Kusakabe and something was happening.

As the siblings entered the room which was a mistake as saw Kusakable and his whole men dead by via suicide by their kanatas.

Hadrian's whole body harden in steel, not giving to this site while Euphemia did her best not to be sick. She was calm down when her brother held her hand and helped her relax from this scene she was seeing.

The 12th prince frowned as this scene made no sense to him. He started to instigated with closer and noticed that he felt a trailer of Geass being used not to long ago. Hmm, interesting and something to keep a not of.

"Hadrian li Britannia and Euphemia li Britannia, members of the Imperial Royal Family," A voice spoke, getting their attention to see the Masked Man himself standing in the middle of the room.

"Zero," Euphemia said.

Hadrian didn't say a word as he keeps sensing the Geass travel which points to the one who uses it which was Zero himself.

_"So Zero has Geass. But the question is; what kind of Geass? A powerful to force the fools to commit suicide. An eye contact command or voice? Hmm, I will have to look into that later," _Hadrian thought as he pushes his thoughts aside and focuses on Zero for the time being.

"Are you going to kill us like Clovis?" Euphemia asked or rather stated.

Zero was close on pulling his pistol but he didn't which was odd for him and know why. Lelouch wanted to pull his gun to show his point but he didn't like a memory of his childhood playing in his mind. A memory of him playing with Nunnally, Euphiema, Hadrian, and Cornelia to another memory of first meeting his younger brother.

Why this was so hard? The answer was in front of Lelouch but can't see at the moment and will in due time.

Zero then noticed that Hadrian had his hands on the hilt of his sword and grip on the pistole, ready to act which he wasn't ready for.

"No," Zero said, shaking his head and spoke, "I have no need or reason to harm you both at that moment. I have already finished my mission as the hostages are safe thanks to Hadrian and the fools are dealt with."

"Agree...so for dealing with the fools and trying to save my sister, I will let you and your group walk away with a free pass as a sign of thanks. But next time, next time we will fight on the battlefield as enemies," Hadrian said.

"Brother," Euphiema said, voicing her concern for her brother and didn't want a fight to happen now. It's enough.

"You two haven't changed," Zero said which got the siblings' attention and wonder who is this guy.

That question will have to wait as a certain White Knight has finished his work and Masked Man was getting plans started up.

**Small Time Skip**

Hadrian stood tall as the boat took him and his men back to the island. Nearby other boats were out with the others and a massive boat was here who had Zero and his men on it for his big show to take place.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights."

_"Black Knights huh," _Hadrian thought, finding it interesting but listen to Zero's speech as he was captured by it.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished, just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong," Zero said, capturing much attention to him, some were amazed and some were wanted to kill this fool.

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!"

Those words trigged a bad memory to play out for Hadrian as he clenched the left side of his face with his left hand as his Geass was burning from that painful memory. The memory that his aunt dies on that day. The young prince sighed before calming himself and focus on the matter at hand, having his Geass fully calm now.

"Wherever oppressors use their power to attack those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be. Those of you in power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" Zero shouted as the lights went off, having himself and his group disappeared out of thin air.

Cornelia and Hadrian will respect Zero, allowing him to go this one time. However, the next meeting would be interesting and will take place on the battlefield.

Things are getting interesting.

**Next Day**

"I'm surprised no one has gotten through you yet but no matter. You will break for taking part in harming my sister & others...lastly for pissing me off," Hadrian said as he walks forward to the captured JLF trooper who has been through a lot of torture by orders of the Warlock and Goddess of Victory for threatening their sister and get the location of the JLF base.

His fellow men were so lucky as they did sing with some interesting information and now one more left to go to complete the information.

"Piss off Britannia fucker," The trooper said through his wounds.

"Ohhh that's not very nice and trust me, you will break. It's only a matter of time and I can't wait. Oh boys," Hadrian said as he snapped his fingers and allowed two men to walk in with some fun toys for torture, getting the JLF trooper to widen his eyes in pure horror and panic.

"Happy hunting and make the sheep sing," The prince smirked as he exited the room, blocking out the pure screams of horror as the torture has started.

Oh, he will break soon enough and that's what he gets for taking part in harming his little sister, Milly, and others.

The hunt has begun and the JLF is the prey for the Great Wolf to hunt down.

**...**

**Updates:**

**Fenrir Knights (Update):**

Hadrian li Britannia (Founder/Leader): Raijin: Black and white, almost glowing white, themed armor and was slightly taller than other Knightmares. Its forearms were slightly bulkier and seem like the Lancelot than other frames, its limbs looking almost as flexible as the legs of a spider, with almost unnatural sharp claws that could tear apart any metal and four-fingered legs with claws similar with those of his hands, that could be used to sustain its weight on any surface.

The helmet was samurai and wolf-like theme with ears, resembling more of a wolf's skull than its face. Its eyes glowing a sinister yellow and red light, making it look more like a demon than a Knightmare. On each hip were two black weapons, being railguns pistols. The arms have whips that are ignited with lightning that can rip apart any Knightmares but has some trouble with Guren and Lancelot armor.

A good number of MVS blades of different colors on the hip or back in holders to hold the blades or collection that Hadrian gains in victory. The arms can split into two, being four arms and make this a dangerous Knightmare to face one on one, a demon wolf in the making.

It was is development but energy wings for flight ability ready. The Knightmare has powerful thermal jets attached to the wings, being able to give the wings a boost in both movement and speed, each being able to unleash four bursts of thermal energy. The wings could also take the form of a long silver cape with red energy moving around it, creating a protective barrier around its chest and limbs.

**Hermione Granger-Darlton (Second in Command):** A black and silver Gloucester with a wolf-theme.

The rest of the Units have a costume made Gloucester, Sutherland with elector staffs, and a few Vincent Ward later on in the story. But all of the Knightmares have a wolf symbol on their frames and wolf theme claws, making them stand out as wolves.

**...**

**Pairings (Updated):**

**Hadrian x Harem: Milly Ashford. CC. Nonette Enneagram. Hermione Granger-Darlton. Cecile Croomy. Alessandra Dolos. Naomi Inoue. Maria Shaing. Marrybell mel Britannia. Oldrin Zevon. Jeanne "Jean" Rowe. Shirley Fenett. Nina Einstein. Valkyrie squad. Laila la Britannia. Clara Lanfranc. Up to a few more which ideas can help**

**Lelouch x Kallen**

**Suzuka x Euphemia**

**Guildford x Cornelia**

**Ohgi x Villette**

**Rest TBA after R1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ****Battle on the Mountain: Wolf vs Swords**

**Imperial Palace**

In one of the offices, we see Cornelia and Hadrian at work, handling the problems and work on their table. It has been three weeks since the hotel and Black Knights rising up, the siblings had agree to handle the black market and drug shipments coming to Area 11 as it was enough and should be stopped.

Hadrian had already unleashed the Fenrir Knights onto the fools that dare run these shipments which a good number have been nobles and they were put down like the mongrels they are. One of the drugs, Refrain, was the main one the prince hated and would get those Chinaness fools for making that damn drug.

"Good work on the hunt for the Refrain shipments, brother," Cornelia said as she handed her brother a paper to look over as she signed a few. Her sister, knight, or general would help her with paperwork but her brother requests it and so here we are.

"Thank you, sister. My wolves do enjoy a good hunt and with a good hunt done, the Refrain shipment in Area Eleven ends. But the Black Knights have handled a good number of the shipments that were sold on the streets. Knights of Justice, very fitting for them," Hadrian said, commenting on the last part as he saw the Black Knights as a group that could give his wolves a good hunt to enjoy and have a sense of justice he respects.

It was uncommon for Hadrian to respects and admired his foes he fights on the battlefield. He showed great respect to the warriors that fight alongside or against him during his time at the EU fronts. He looks foward to battling the Black Knights, JLF greatest warriors, and later Britan-EU once his work in Area 11 is done.

Then all of a sudden, a beep sound was heard and gain the attention of the 12th Prince as his page was telling him that he had a meeting. He checked it which his face showed that it was a meeting he didn't want to go too but he must in order to deal with the fool that has been bothering him.

"A meeting brother?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, another meeting. One that I have been putting off, time and time again," Hadrian said with disdain in his voice.

"You might as well have the meeting now and avoid infighting between our men," Cornelia warned.

"That's the plan, Cornelia," Hadrian said, leaving the offices with a flip of his cape and headed to the place he will have the meeting with a certain fool in the Pureblooded Faction.

**Time Skip**

Kewell waits for Hadrian's appearance in the hallway of the Imperial throne room. The Empire had the original throne room at the homeland before they made several over the years. Area 11 (Japan) had one as well but this room hasn't been used for years, unfortunately. However, one prince is using the room for the time being which was fine as his older sister saw no harm in that.

We now see Kewell in the room, waiting. He was going to speak with the infamous Warlock to discuss his position as commander and remove a certain problem.

Soon enough, the doors opened and walked said the prince in his battle uniform. This made him twice as it was very intimidating.

"Commander Soresi," Hadrian said.

"Lord Hadrian," Kewell greeted.

"You seem unsettled," The Warlock said, sensing something troubling with the commander as he walks around the commander.

"No milord. It's just there a great many things to do in so little time," Kewell said.

Hadrian then stops and looks at him.

"My apologies. You do have a great many things to explain," Hadrian said.

Kewell swallowed a bit and was nervous which was an understatement.

"If so milord. Then with your permission, we remove the stain of orange in our faction," Kewell said, hoping to end the fool's life for destroying their good name.

"No," Hadrian said, his voice as steel, and trun around to walk away.

"No? NO!? You fool! That orange will destroy us with his shame just like you in taking and regaining the homeland!" Kewell shouted, thinking he can get away with bad-mouthing a prince of Britannia.

But all of a sudden, Kewell started to feel a powerful force gripping him and soon fall to his knees as he was being choked by an unknown force. The air was turning cold and hard for the soldier to breathe in.

Hadrian turns around, showing that had his right in a choking motion.

"Be careful not to choke on your words, commander. Also, how's your sister doing these days? Her name is Markia of the Valkyria squad right?" Hadrian questioned as he let go of the fool who quickly got the message.

Dare to face the Warlock, you will face his wraith tenfold.

Of course, Hadrian won't harm Markia as he respects her and trained her during his time at the homeland but Kewell needed to get the message and know better not to question him again.

And Hadrian was excited about something else that his older sister had told him during their meeting.

The assault on the JLF HQ was close as they found their base of operations thanks to the Fenrir spies with the said group.

The hunt was on and Dire Wolf was excited about it.

**Time Skip**

The Battle of Narita, as many would call it it was the day that the Goddess of Victory and the Great Dire Wolf finally end the rebellion in Area Eleven by launching a full assault on the Japan Liberation Front.

Cornelia and her force launch a suprise attack on the JLF, attacking them on different fronts and closing the box in.

Hadrian was given orders to wait and clean up the aftermath of the fight by his and his sister's request. The Dire Wolf had a feeling that a certain group will show up to battle them. And Tohdo to his Four Holy Swords might show as the battle was going to Britannia's favor. The Miracle Worker would have caused the battle to be harder as it was being easy for them.

Euphemia was tasked with medical support and getting the civilians in a city at Narita move out, showing that the Empire cares about their people and want to avoid civilian damage. Her siblings agree to this as it shows that their sister can take action and show better support to their people on their side.

The victory was near, however not so much as a big suprise attack happen.

A massive landside happen and almost wipe out Cornelia and her forces off the mountain. A good number were forced off or killed by the landside but the Princess, Knight, and General to their troopers have stood their group against the assault that came at them.

The Black Knights had shown up and started their attack, whipping out the last of the Purebloods sans for Villetta who escaped on time due to her fears of the Guren MK-II's power and what the pilot had done to her unit.

Cornelia, Guildford, and their unit have withstood the assault while also facing Zero and the pilot of the Guren.

Dalton and his unit who are his adopted sons were pushing the last of the JLF's forces and withstand the assaults of the Black Knights as well.

It was time, time for the Dire Wolf and his wolves to strike at last.

We see Hadrian heading to the Launch Bay with his unit already loaded up in their Knightmares, waiting for their prince to start the hunt on his orders.

The Fenrir Knights were equipped with costumed made Sutherlands and Gloucester but in the color of silver and black with golden or silver wolf themes with symbols of a howling wolf on their shoulder pads.

Hadrian was almost close to his Knightmare but got a call on his com headphones which he answered and know who it was.

"Yes, Euphie?" Hadrian asked.

_"Brother, I saw the landside and have been trying to get a hold of big sister but can't raise her on the coms,"_ Euphiema said, voicing her concerns for their sister.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Euphie. My unit and I will be launching soon, I will be taking command of this battle and finish it. Don't worry, I will have a unit to pick up Cornelia and her units," Hadrian said to help ease his sister's worries.

_"Thank you, brother. And could Suzaku lead the unit to rescue Cornelia?" _Euphiema asked, hoping her brother will greet her request and let the Warren Officer fight on the field.

Hadrian thought about, seeing no harm in at request and could give the officer some good experiences on the battlefield.

"Very well. I will greet you with your request. Have Unit-1 be informed of their chain of commands and give Suzaku his mission," Hadrian said, hearing a happy sigh by his sister.

_"Yes, brother. I will do that right away," _Euphiema said.

"Good. Take care Euphie," Hadrian said as the com-line ends as he needs to be ready for the battle ahead and saw his Knightmare before him, The Fenrir.

The Fenrir was a costume Knightmare that Hadrian designed and oversee the building of which this one would be close to a Seventh or Eighth Knightmare but not many know of that.

The Knightmare's color was white, almost glowing white, themed armor, and was slightly taller than other Knightmares. Its forearms were slightly bulkier and seem like the Lancelot than other frames, but rather its limbs looking almost as flexible as the legs of a spider with almost unnatural sharp claws that could tear apart any metal and four-fingered legs with claws similar to those of the hands that could be used to sustain its weight on any surface.

The helmet was almost samurai but more wolf-like theme with ears, resembling more of a wolf's skull than its face. Its eyes glowing a sinister yellow and red light, making it look more like a demon than a Knightmare. On each hip were two grey somewhat black weapons, being railguns pistols that were hardly used but shown to be damaging events against Knightmares. The wrists of the arms had whips that can be ignited with lightning which can rip apart or capture any Knightmares but can have trouble with higher build Knightmares that have better pilots and their armor.

A good number of MVS blades of different colors on the hip or back in holders to hold the blades or collection that Hadrian gains in victory.

Hadrian smirked at the sight of his price Knightmare, the one that he took great pride in creating and piloting. He climbs in and activated the beast.

"Oh Harry, don't forget about me!" A happy and familiar voice called out before the 12th Prince could start his Knightmare and saw his fellow knight/friend on the other side of the Launch Bay in her Knightmare.

Nonette had got a broad on her Knightmare which is the sister unit of the Lancelot, Lancelot Club which was almost the same but blue instead of gold colors.

"I take it that you want to join, Nonette?" Hadrian asked or rather known to know his friend very much.

"Yep yep! Now come on, I want to see my hobby in action, Harry, and save Nelia of course," Nonette said cheerfully and knowing that if she saves her best friend then later she could rub that in much to Cornelia's torture.

Hadrian chuckled with a smirk and said, "Very well then. Let's get started."

Hadrian's Knightmare soon came on and was launched out of the command center. Soon a pair the silver wings formed off the back before taking the form of a long silver cape with red energy moving around it, creating a protective barrier around its chest and limbs as the prince lands on the ground with his units & troopers beside him.

The battle will change to Britannia's favor soon enough.

**Time Skip**

It took a while but the battle was close at its end as the Fenrir Knights had shown why they were top dogs of war. The Black Knights had left after the fail capture of Cornelia who was saved by Suzaku and a group of Fenrir Knights which his commanding skills need work but shows promise as well his piloting skills when going up against the Guren and their fight was a draw for now.

Now we see Hadrian and Nonette watching five units of the Fenrir Knights shooting at an area and cave that the Holy Swords have taken cover at as Britannia had cut them off from the JLF group and suprise attack them to take cover at this area.

They were worn out from the fighting and suprise attack by the prince's court which he saw this has a mercy kill. No, they will die by his hands alone and should be given a warrior's death instead of dying like dogs in the dirt.

Hadrian raised his Knightmare's right hand, commanding his Fenrir Knights to stop their firing and wait for their next commands.

"Hold your fire. I will deal with them...alone," Hadrian said.

"Yes, your highness!" The Fenrir Knights shouted, respecting their prince and let him finish the battle.

"Do you want help, Harry?" Nonette asked, knowing that her friend's hobby can take the Holy Swords on by himself as his battles in the EU prove that and could fight ten Knightmares all by himself but was concerned for him.

"I will be fine, Nonette. Contact Euphie and Cornelia, let them what is happening, and be ready for a pickup in case we need it," Hadrian replied, knowing what his fellow knight and friend is concerned for him but he can handle them as he waited for a time long for this moment.

Hadrian moves in slowly, having his footstep make noise and create cracking sounds as he walks in. This was to get some fear going as he knows his prey was close.

Tohdoh and Four Holy Swords with a surviving JLF soldier were taking cover in a cave, knowing they were outnumbered and have little choice but they won't give up as they were proud Japanese. This brought a sense of hope and strength for them but was stopped when...

"Proud Japanese?!" A cold voice cut them off their thoughts like a steel blade and on high guard, sounding very close.

The Four Holy Swords and JLF trooper look at the opening holes of the cave to find their hunter while Tohdoh stood still with his hand on his blade, not activating it just yet.

"You are surrounded, your armies decimated," The voice said as some noise could be heard but they were focused on the voice and who was coming to them.

"Make peace and pray with the Gods and Goddess now, for this is your final hour," The voice spoke, sounding even closer now but wasn't at the same time.

"But know that I, Hadrian li Britannia, am not completely without mercy," The voice or rather Hadrian said, making Tohdoh and his allies shock by who was after them, a Prince of Britannia. And not just a prince, but one that is a member of the Knights of the Round, Knight of Two, and has a top record on hunting his enemies down.

"Prepare!"

Almost all of them jumped but didn't as they keep hearing something, the sounds of footsteps and someone was coming to them.

"Steady," Tohdoh said, knowing his men were nervous and could fall through a trap if they act recklessly.

"Steady," He said again as he brought out his blade, close on acting it and ready for this foe that will be coming to the front door.

Soon enough, the soldier screamed in pure blind rage and rushed out with his sword drawn and didn't stop as he wants the prince to die for his crimes.

"No!" Tohdoh shouted as he had his Knightmare rush after the fool.

The soldier of the JLF was so weak, not worth drawing his weapon which the prince was happy to end the fool's life by crushing him underfoot. The impact and claws destroyed the Knightmare to its pilot, ending the life.

Tohdoh stooped his Knightmare on the time and saw the Demon Wolf before them in his Knightmare that was the embodiment of a beast itself.

The white beat rose up, showing to be taller than any other Knightmare Tohdoh or his Holy Swords have seen before. The new Knightmare had his claws out and showed it's beast features while his cape flies behind him.

Tohdoh fought the fear by being his blade out and called to his allies, "Get back!"

The Holy Swords listen as they all have their weapons on the beast.

Seeing he was going nowhere, Hadrian had another time in mind and jumped upwards, disappearing from his enemy's sites.

Tohdoh and the Holy Swords piloted their Knightmares back in, slowly into the cave, and kept themself together in a circle to not get attacked from the sides.

As soon the light of their blades comes in, it shows that the white Knightmare was above them!

Hadrian had sneak in the cave through one of the holes of the cave, cloaking himself in the darkness, and was so hungry. Hungry to face the JLF's greatest warriors and test his skills against them. He then draws out the hilts of his blades, not activated them just yet, and soon had his feet claws declawed from above.

Now the carnage can start.

**General Grievous 2003 Theme**

A hissing sound and something dropping above got the five's attention and move out of the way on time to dodge the downwards stroke of swords that was new to them. It was a pair of katana like swords with plasma blades that grow extremely powerful than normal MVS. The blade color was green in the prince's left and the other blue in the prince's right hand.

Hadrian had taken the defense as he blocked the oncoming attackers of the Holy Swords. He then saw them surrounding him which he then pushes a button and had the upper part of Knightmare spin while having his blades out, acting like a helicopter and its blades shielding him.

The Holy Swords were soon defining the upcoming attacks and were the shock of such a Knightmare could do that.

Hadrian then moves away from the four towards Tohdoh and starts the duel between blades. The Japanese soldier blocked the upcoming attacks of blue and green while trying to attack as his men regroup on him.

Using flexible of his Knightmare, Hadrian blocked Tohdoh's attacks as he allows himself to spin in a motion that had his clawed feet hold his blades to defend himself while also attacking at the same time.

Again Tohdoh and the Holy Swords were shocked by this but focus on the fight for their lives.

Hadrian strikes at two of the Holy Swords, causing to back off as he jumped in the air and brought his blades towards Tohdoh but missed as the commander dodged on time.

Tohdoh had back jumped onto an upper stone platform before having his Knightmare launch his Slash Harken out onto the Dire Wolf.

Seeing the attack, Hadrian had moved out of the way with great speed that almost made him have fast as lightning. He then jumped onto a rock wall and stare at his foes who were surprised by his speed.

Hadrian then launched towards the Four Holy Swords, causing three of them to be blasted off their feet and crash hard into the ground by the shockwave impact.

Senba was left standing as his Burai Kai was costume made to withstand heavy attacks and shockwaves such as the prince made. He unshielded himself and charged in to take on his opponent himself until his allies regroup on him.

Hadrian and Senba attack each other, blocking or striking the other.

Senba then swung his blade at the opening right hand but Hadrian let go of his blue blade which allowed the Holy Sword to be open for an upcoming strike from the other blade. The green blade strikes the Knightmare, cutting across the chest and blow off the left knee which caused the Knightmare to fall on his knees and left himself wide open.

Hadrian soon regained his blue blade before swinging it downwards onto fool, cutting the head and upper body off of the Knightmare while the ejection set was launched out on time to save his life.

Chiba gasped in shock at what she saw but fought through it and decided to attack to keep the Dire Wolf focus on something else instead. She used her Slash Harkens to pick pieces of rocks and old equipment before launching them at the Knight of Two.

Seeing this old trick thanks to his training, Hadrian easily destroyed the upcoming attacks with blocks or swings of his swords.

Thinking the prince was left wide open and couldn't see him, Asahina moved in and was close but Hadrian saw him coming and used his right leg to claws to grabbed the Knightmare by its head before slamming him into the ground, crushing his head underfoot.

Jumping to save his alley, Urabe launched himself to his foe but was got by the left leg and was soon launched into the wall.

Hadrian had launched the two Holy Swords into the wall with a backflip, sending them flying into the wall and trapping them for the time being as their Knightmare was destroyed. Now two more were left.

Tohdoh and Chiba decided to attack from both sides to get the prince off his game but were mistaken as Hadrian blocked their attacks and attacked them which they block as well.

Hadrian then pushed buttons on his control handlebars, which caused his wrist on both hands to spin and having his blades form as deadly helicopter blades towards the two remaining Holy Sword members.

Tohdoh stares at the blue blade while Chiba the green, both being very careful and thoughtful about what to do next.

Decided to attack and maybe break the defense down, the two attacks but Hadrian recover from this and strike at Tohdoh. He had moved with a quick moment that had his blue blade block Chiba's next strikes while the green was away to get the Miracle Worker open. He was sent back flying into a wall with a powerful kick that the Dire Wolf sends him, dropping his blade on the ground.

Hadrian decided to unleash a fury of attacks onto Chiba who struggled to block the attacks and her Knightmare was low on energy. She won't last long and her commander knows it.

Tohdoh had recovered on time and had his Knightmare push foward, untrapping himself and speed in to grab his blade to fight the beast but was too late.

Hadrian had swung his green blade to cut the hands off of Chiba's Knightmare before striking the chest with the blue one and send the Knightmare crashing into the ground hard.

"Chiba," Tohdoh grasped in shock and saw that his allies were taken down in a short amount of time which he couldn't believe.

Hadrian then trun his Knightmare at the last fool, having his yellow/red eyes stare at him like a beast or wolf finishing the last kill.

Tohdoh launched his Slash Harken to grab his blade sword but Hadrian had moved foward as he saw this and stopped it. He stomped onto the blade with his left foot which was later be used to grab the hilt in his feet, showing a great balance on one leg and the use of three blades.

Tohdoh was suprise by this but recover and used his last Slash Harken to grab another blade off the ground nearby, the sword of one of his allies in his hands.

Tohdoh and Hadrian stare at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move and know that only one of them may leave here alive.

Tohdoh was sweating, heart beating out of control, and Knightmare very low now, but he recovers and not let himself panic under pressure.

The tension was soon cut as Hadrian made the first move by jumping foward with three blades out and ready to finish the duel with Tohdoh.

However, this won't happen as something had come into the cave and unleash a powerful blast towards the prince which launched him into the cave.

Tohdoh looks back at his saviors and saw that remaining off the JLF had come in on time, saving the Holy Swords and blasted the Dire Wolf off of him which he was really grateful and decided to leave.

But not so much as Hadrian had survived the blast at the last second by having his cape form as a shield and protected himself fully from the blast, not leaving so much as a burn mark on his Knightmare or himself.

"Clever," Hadrian commented as he should have seen this coming and know that the last remaining of the JLF would have found a way past his wolves to save their aces. He didn't mind that at the moment and had his mind sent on other things as he walks over to the fallen Knightmares as they have something of great worth for his troubles.

Hadrian reached down and pick up the sword, one of the Revolving Blade Swords, off from the ground to put it behind him on his Knightmare's back for now. Another trophy for his collection.

The Dire Wolf then watched as he saw his foes run to save their own lives of their men and general which he respects and looks forward to the next battle to take their lives as letting them live could be a big mistake in the long run, but it matters not.

Today may have the Black Knights take action but the JLF is close, so close to their end.

"Run, Jappense, run. You have only prolonged the inevitable," Hadrian said with his eyes narrowed and smirk never leaving his face as he knows that this was only the beginning.

**AN: Pairings be updated in the next chapter. **


End file.
